


【睦橘】弱虫モンブラン

by daogedecao



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daogedecao/pseuds/daogedecao





	【睦橘】弱虫モンブラン

“请进。”  
“那么打扰了。”  
橘朔也微微欠了欠身，从上城睦月身边挤进狭窄的公寓玄关。与其说是玄关，也就只是从门到屋内大约半平米的空间，连多放几双鞋都似乎做不到。整个房间是和式的，总共加起来可能也只有七叠半的大小。大概是结构设计的问题，即使开着窗，屋内依旧闷热得有些异常，似乎光凭肉眼就能看到热浪流动。装潢也十分陈旧，还到处堆放着大大小小尚未拆封的箱子，显得愈加逼仄和寒酸。橘四下左右打量了许久之后缓缓回过头看向依旧有些拘谨地站在玄关的睦月，少年人那副紧张兮兮地样子一下子让人产生立场倒错感，仿佛他们是站在橘的公寓前，而睦月才是那个第一次来做客的人。  
“虽然跟父母说想要自立就出来了，但是按我现在打工的薪水最多也只能找到这样的住所了。”睦月有些不好意思地抓了抓头发，踩掉脚上的运动鞋踢到一边，也跟着走进屋去，“不好意思，我现在去烧水泡茶。”  
“……泡茶……睦月，现在可是八月中旬哦？”  
“啊，因为我家暂时还没有冰箱，凉茶今天早上已经喝完了所以……”  
“给我凉水就可以了。不过你还是泡点茶凉着吧，晚些你自己可以喝。你泡茶的时候我帮你把箱子拆了吧，堆在一起总觉得很难受。”  
“好的，那麻烦你了。”  
橘只是笑了一下，顺手拿起手边茶几上放着的美工刀，蹲下划开纸箱上的封胶，开始将里面的东西一件一件取出来。  
睦月站在被一堵矮墙隔出来的所谓厨房的灶台前，将装满水的水壶放在了煤气灶上。借着烧水的间隙他微微扭头去看正努力整理纸箱中取出的杂物的橘朔也。  
橘实际上并不擅长家事，既不会做饭也不会整理，先前研究所配给的宿舍也只有最基本的寝具而已，甚至已经算不上实用主义了。而此刻他正蹲坐在睦月租下没多久的寒酸公寓榻榻米上，稍有些笨拙地整理着少年的衣物。  
总觉得像是母亲会干的事。睦月如此想到，随即又有一些沮丧起来。

一直以来橘朔也对上城睦月的感情似乎就有些异样。要说对后辈尽心教导的话，剑崎一真显然也没有受到过这样的待遇。非要说的话，简直就像对孩子溺爱过度的温吞家长一样。  
我自己也是，不能总是依靠前辈啊。睦月如此想着，死死盯着煤气炉上燃起的蓝色火焰。虽然每次都是这么想的，却又总是在意识到之前拿起了电话。  
最开始应该是和望美分手那一次吧。  
说来也很奇怪，明明是青梅竹马，一直以来也是也总是一起行动，交往可以说是顺理成章，却偏偏在交往之后渐渐没了共同话题。同样，大概也因为是青梅竹马，所以将分手说出口也十分轻松，两人就像是讨论明天午饭去哪里吃一般随意地决定了分手，然后说着明天见走向了回家的两个方向。然而在回到家、吃晚饭、洗完澡、一个人睁眼看着天花板时，睦月却忽然悲伤了起来。  
少年人的心事即使是自己本人都捉摸不透。这份悲伤缘起于和望美的分手，似乎却又不是因为分手本身。然而这份悲伤在心中堵得难受，于是睦月拿起了手机拨出了浮现在他脑海中第一个号码。三十分钟后，橘朔也气喘吁吁出现在了约好的小公园中。  
上城睦月孤零零坐在秋千上，看起来比实际上似乎还要年幼一些。他抬起头，神情如孩童般的无助。  
“橘前辈，我可以稍微依靠一下你吗？”他问道，问得小心翼翼。于是橘朔也带着几乎同样无助的表情靠过来，笨拙地将少年拉进自己怀里。  
属于另一个人的体温和心跳彼此贴近的感觉有些奇怪。睦月静静靠着橘的时候如此想着。心跳得太快了，而且也太热了。心底又开始新一阵的刺痛，倒不再是因为望美，却同样也不再是少年恋爱时那种干净透明的刺痛，而是另一种更黑更粘稠的东西。这种感觉稍微让他想起了被梅花A控制的时候，隐隐有一点讨厌，却又难以自拔。  
几天后他随意找了一个理由又一次将橘约了出来。我可以吻你吗？这一次他满脸通红地问道，而橘则带着与上一次同样茫然且无助的表情愣了几秒，随机闭着眼将脸凑到了睦月眼前。  
少年的吻极其青涩。接吻的时候睦月紧闭着双眼，感觉先前的刺痛愈发严重了起来。  
在那之后睦月约橘的次数愈来愈频繁，请求的内容也愈发任性起来，跨过了界限之后便一发不可收拾。然而不论是什么样的请求，橘朔也总是带着一如既往有些不知所措的表情，然后默许睦月的行为。  
大概是因为先前没能正确指导我导致后面一系列事故而自责，觉得我的一切行为都该由他来负责吧。睦月如此猜测。此时水壶发出吹哨一般的声音，白色的蒸汽从管口直往外冒。于是他关掉了煤气开关，将开水倒进了早已准备好的两只杯子里。  
啊，糟糕，橘前辈刚刚说要凉水的。  
睦月顿时为自己的失误感到懊恼。目前他的住处仅有两个杯子而已，如果倒掉已经泡好的茶又实在有些浪费。于是他转过身打算问一下橘的意见。  
当睦月回过头的时候，正好看到橘依旧坐在原地将衣服叠成一摞，然后对着自己成果露出了一个稍显幼稚的得意微笑。  
睦月心底又黑又粘稠的东西再一次开始活动了起来，刺得他心脏隐隐作痛。他感到有些委屈，却又说不清为什么，只是两三步走到橘的身边坐下，从后面环住年上青年的腰，将脸贴在他并不算十分宽阔的背脊上。  
“怎么了睦月，茶已经泡好了吗？”橘被他突如其来的举动吓了一跳，转身想去揉一揉少年微刺的头发，却在伸手的半道被握住了手腕。  
“橘前辈，现在、我可以吻你吗？”  
橘愣了一下，回头看着睦月不知为何有些委屈的脸。有那么一瞬间，睦月以为他会问自己怎么了，或者会拒绝，或者干脆站起身离开。每一次他都有这样的担忧。然而下一秒，橘还是带着一如既往的茫然和对他莫名其妙的纵容，闭着眼凑上前吻住了少年的唇。  
起初只是流于唇瓣的简单亲吻，然后睦月探出了舌轻轻舔过橘的下唇。于是橘微微张开了嘴默许睦月更进一步。  
他们在两人都耗尽氧气之时才分开，不知何时已经变成了睦月将橘压在身下的姿势，而少年的手已经伸入了年长者衬衣的下摆。  
“衣服，可以脱了吗？”  
“……”橘依旧有些气喘，眼角因为缺氧而泛红。他抬眼看着睦月，即使并非第一次，少年人脸上依旧带着最开始时的不安。于是他微微咬了咬充血的下唇，伸手拖去了上衣并解开腰带，抬起身凑上前再一次捕捉睦月的唇。

作为临时润滑剂的蜂蜜被打翻在榻榻米上，金黄色的黏液流了一地。不过眼下，真浪费也好、打扫起来很麻烦也好，这样的想法实在有些不合时宜。至少睦月此时没有闲暇去想这些东西。他的舌尖顺着橘的小腹一路往上，在年长者过度压抑的低喘中将埋在他后穴的手指增加到了两根。  
闷热的气流在并不透风的屋内缓缓流动，使得两人因为情欲而泛红的身体更加躁动不已。橘的身体已经附上一层薄汗，同时却又混着蜂蜜甜腻的气息。尝起来很不错。睦月想着，含住了橘左乳。  
“唔……”橘在睦月的动作之下扬起了后劲发出一声叹息，在十分羞耻的同时感到情欲烧灼着身体，不自觉夹紧了后穴。勃起的阴茎贴在腹部，明明是属于自己的一部分，此刻却因为略高的体温而让他产生会被那东西灼伤的错觉。睦月的手指在他体内模仿着性交的动作抽插，带出咕啾咕啾的水声，震得他耳朵发烫。  
“橘前辈，可以也……摸摸我的吗？”睦月贴在他胸前小声道，开口时的呼吸打在橘已近立起的乳头上，酥麻的感觉一路传到下腹。于是橘红着脸微微睁开眼，伸手握住睦月的硬挺。和他自己的东西一样，睦月也烫得近乎灼伤他的掌心。橘允许自己发出一声小小的呜咽之后才开始小心翼翼上撸动起来。  
在橘的抚慰下睦月的嘴中也漏出些许喘息，手上也逐渐加快了节奏，在滑过熟悉的一点时微微曲起手指关节，用力按了上去。强烈的刺激让橘控制不住叫了起来，然而预想中的高潮却并没有来临。  
“……睦月……！”年上的青年用空着的手撩起汗湿的额发，用蓄满泪水的双眼给了少年一个毫无杀伤力的瞪视。而握紧橘柱身并以拇指堵住马眼抑制住他射精的少年脸上虽然有些许悔意，却没有放松手上一丝一毫的力道。  
“等一下，橘前辈，可以吗？”  
什么可以不可以的，你根本没有给我选择机会吧？青年的脸上似乎写着这样的话语，却还是有些懊恼地闭上了眼，继续撸动睦月阴茎的动作。“……快点。”  
再一次被默许了。睦月想着，微微用力将橘再一次压在了身下。突然的体位变化让橘有些吃惊，同时停下了手上的动作。身下的榻榻米也散发着热气和淡淡的潮味，躺上去有些过于坚硬。睦月从橘的后穴中抽回了手指。甬道因为空虚而收缩着，肠液混着润滑用的蜂蜜从穴口哒哒滴在榻榻米上，染出一小滩水渍。少年扶着自己的阴茎顶在穴口处，却没有了下一步的动作。  
“橘前辈，我可以进来吗？”睦月小声问道，声音低得近乎自言自语。这时候他才突然想起来，这所公寓里还没有备上安全套。他知道橘也意识到了这一点。然后他又开始担心，担心橘会说不可以，会起身推开他然后穿好衣服离开。  
他抬眼去看橘。青年面色潮红，汗湿的头发乱七八糟贴着脸颊，脸上又是那副似乎有些无助的神情，在沉默了几秒之后又低下了头。  
“……不用每个问题都来问我啊。”他说，声音也小得像是自言自语。  
当然，睦月听见了。于是在得到许可之后，他缓缓将硬得发痛的阴茎缓缓滑入早已湿软的甬道内，并感受身下的橘因为他的进入而绷紧了肌肉。食髓知味的肠肉迅速吸附上来，温热的气息让睦月认不出发出了一声叹息。在全部进入之后他等了一会儿，直到感受到橘再一次放松了下来才开始抽插了起来。同时依旧握着橘的硬挺的手虽然没有放松力道，却恶作剧般让指腹轻轻擦过马眼。每一次橘的呻吟都邹然拔高，呼吸也因此变得凌乱不堪。  
他尽量睁大眼去看着橘的脸，看着他半长的头发散乱在榻榻米之上，看着他的泪水混着汗水从脸颊边滑落，看着他偶尔看向自己的眼睛，眼底化出一潭春水，似乎看见什么情感缓缓流出又转瞬不见。  
又黑又粘稠的东西再一次刺痛睦月的心，翻搅着黑红色的血肉。于是他更用力的挺动腰肢，在橘支离破碎的呻吟声中将脸埋进了他的胸前。  
“橘前辈，我可以射在里面吗？”他在他的胸前闷闷发问道，这一次反而不想去看橘的脸。  
“……都说……啊！不用每个问题……都来问我……”  
这是橘的有一次纵容。于是睦月在最后一次用力挺动之后松开了握着橘阴茎的手，让两人在几乎同时达到了高潮。  
当睦月的阴茎抽离时，白色的精液混着润滑和肠液再一次缓缓流出，顺着橘紧实的大腿一路向下。明明是自己留在里面的东西，睦月反而不好意思去看，于是别过了头，从茶几上抽出纸巾笨手笨脚地替橘擦拭。  
“都没有问，你公寓里又浴室吗？”橘从睦月手中接过纸巾，用因为疲惫而略带沙哑的声音问道。  
“有的，在那扇门后面，虽然有点小。”睦月回答道。“稍等一下，我先去开一下热水器。”  
“等一会儿吧，现在也没有体力动了。”橘轻笑道，于是睦月兀地又红了耳朵。“有水吗？”  
“啊对了！稍等哦……”睦月草草替自己清理了一下便站起身，走到一半才想起自己先前的失误，再一次回过了头，“橘前辈，只有我刚刚泡的茶，可以吗？”  
橘抬起头看着他，脸上又是他见了无数次的那种茫然和无助。那到底是什么意思呢，睦月想着，与他四目相接。两人再一次陷入了沉默之中，在闷热的空气之中，只听得见不远处树上叽叽喳喳的蝉鸣。  
所以这一次橘前辈会说不行吗，会终于不再纵容我的任性、转身离开吗？睦月再一次担心了起来。  
然后，橘开了口。  
“睦月，你难道不是想问我别的问题吗？”  
欸？  
睦月瞪大了眼睛，望向了橘的双眸。又黑又粘稠的东西扎在他心底，已经将他的心侵蚀得一塌糊涂。即使他想要阻止自己开口，身体却像是有了自我意识一般不再听大脑指挥。于是，他听到了自己的声音。那个声音微微颤抖，胆小到几乎可恨。  
“你可以喜欢我吗，橘前辈。”上城睦月听见自己如是说道。  
橘回望着他，就像是要望进他黑红色的心脏。然后，他笑了起来，脸上总是出现的那种无助和茫然的表情逐渐消散，恢复了往常年长者的游刃有余。  
“我不是早就这么做了吗”橘朔也如此回道。  
睦月瞪大了眼,有些难以置信地看着橘，似乎一时还来不及消化他方才所说的话是何意义。这个表情让他看上去更像个孩子，于是橘嘴角的笑意也愈发浓厚。  
“茶，这会儿应该已经凉了吧。”他这么说着，向睦月伸出了手。  
这是又一次的纵容。


End file.
